


83. 晚風

by Mifrandir



Series: 和你一起的365題 [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>用來保持手感的段子們。<br/>用拉霸選出題目，寫十分鐘（雖然fu來了都寫不只十分鐘......）</p>
    </blockquote>





	83. 晚風

**Author's Note:**

> 用來保持手感的段子們。  
> 用拉霸選出題目，寫十分鐘（雖然fu來了都寫不只十分鐘......）

從迷宮裡吹出來的風變了。紐特從手邊照料番茄藤的作業仰起臉，鼻頭在風中抽動兩下，拍落掌中塵土。他低頭拉緊最後一只繩結。「我做完了，薩特，剩下的交給你。」

他在水槽前清理自己。打濕手，仔細地將肥皂搓出泡沫，清理指甲縫裡的泥沙。用溫水打溼毛巾，擦拭臉龐及頸項。

黃昏令他感覺脆弱。倚在樹下等待時，他察覺自己擁在胸前的手。光線轉暗，陰影變濃，空氣中的氣味變得難以捉摸，讓他的身體深處湧現強烈的渴望，渴望一個紮實的擁抱，渴望被低語安撫。

腳步聲響起。他抬起眼，看著民豪緩步走到他面前，腳步沉重，臉龐髒汙，雙臂朝他敞開。紐特走向前，把身體放進那個屬於他的位置，感覺對方的手臂扣住他的腰。「嘿。」

「嘿瞎卡臉，今天過得如何？」

 

在他們頭上，枝椏在風中搖擺，天色終於完全暗了下來。

 

（寫於2016/7/18）


End file.
